Pequeños asesinos
by Shiga San
Summary: Solo era eso, un pequeño asesino, que un día se convertiría en un gran shinobi, o eso creía él, hasta que un encuentro inesperado, con ese niño escandaloso e irritante, le hizo cambiar por completo sus prioridades. Reto ItaDei: Celebremos este día. Día del niño. (27/marzo/2013)Universo de Naruto.


Los personajes son de Kishimoto, y esto es una ficción, cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia o que tenéis una imaginación de la leche.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

**_Título:__Pequeños asesinos__  
__Día:__Día __del niño__  
__Autor del fic:Shiga san__  
__Autor del manga:__Masashi Kishimoto_**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo

Siempre era lo mismo.

Nadie entendía que por ser pequeño no era idiota, y a pesar de eso, siempre le repetían todo varias veces, como si además de ser niño, fuera sordo.

Pero lo que mas le dolía era la actitud de su padre.

Fugaku estaba obsesionado con el clan, con las normas, con los deberes y obligaciones que todo Uchiha debía seguir a rajatabla.

Y él por ser un niño no era la excepción en ningún caso y mucho menos siendo el primogénito.

Itachi debía comprender todo a la primera. Duras palabras, difíciles estrategias. Eso no era nada para él. Un Uchiha nunca, jamás, queda atrás.

Itachi debía ser el mejor, el mas listo, el mas rápido. En su mundo no existía el error, la duda, la derrota. No debía levantarse, por que no estaba concebido que cayera.

Esas eran las palabras de amor que oía cada día. No podía flaquear, rendirse, decir que estaba cansado, o que tenía sueño, hambre, frío.

Un Uchiha es duro, fuerte, no se queja, no duda.

Que fuera un niño de apenas nueve años no era una escusa para cualquiera de esos supuestos.

Y sin embargo estaba feliz, aunque su cara de expresión fría no lo mostrase.

Su padre le llevaba con él de viaje. Era una minucia, una aldea de tercera, pero un buen entrenamiento para él.

Itachi debía observar todo con atención. Memorizar caras, nombres, rutas... y durante las largas reuniones que los adultos tenían, debía permanecer sentado, a un lado. No debía intervenir, jamás. Era un niño, y cuando los adultos hablan, los niños callan.

Ver, oír y callar, le había dicho su padre.

El viaje, en silencio, rápido.

Sin tiempo para disfrutar el entorno, para dedicarle al paisaje mas que los pocos segundos necesarios para trazar una ruta efectiva, para analizar los recursos del entorno, para localizar entre la flora y la fauna cualquier cosa de utilidad.

Sin un segundo para disfrutar del aroma de la naturaleza, del verde precioso de las diferentes plantas, de la claridad del cielo abierto y precioso... sin poder ser simplemente feliz con la simple acción de salir del asfixiante entorno que era el clan cada día para él.

Por que se alejaban de Konoha, pero el clan Uchiha iba con él a cualquier parte; su padre se lo recordaba mudamente a cada instante.

La llegada no supuso una alegría para él. Reuniones y mas reuniones de adultos. Adultos que le ignoraban, o que por el contrario, le estudiaban con ojos llenos de sentimientos que un niño, por muy espabilado que fuera, no llegaba a comprender del todo.

Horas de conversaciones privadas, llenas de exigencias, y reproches, que Itachi presenció en perfecto silencio, sentado a un lado, sin intervenir, ni levantarse ni una sola vez.

Su padre no le miró en todo el tiempo y el tampoco se hizo notar.

Itachi estudió desde su posición a todos los adultos en la misma sala. Sus acentos, cicatrices, gestos al hablar, movimientos nerviosos cuando mentían. Después de varias horas era capaz de anticiparse al momento justo en el que empezarían a mentir, o en el que cualquiera de sus gestos denotara que estaba incómodo con el tema.

En un momento dado, alguien propuso trasladar la reunión a un lugar un poco mas "divertido".

Nadie reparó en el niño, ni les importaba que siguiera ahí.

Ya en la calle, Fugaku se limitó a un escueto "espera aquí".

Asintió, como siempre. Entendía esas dos palabras de su padre. Significaban que husmeara por la aldea, recabara información importante y que adivinase el momento en el que su padre volvería por él, por que debía estar justo en ese sitio, fingiendo hábilmente no haberse movido en el tiempo en el que los demás hombres, se "divertían".

El pequeño se sentó al otro lado de la calle, en un banco en mitad del paseo.

Pasaron mas de dos horas. Dos horas, en las que el niño no se movió del sitio.

Su cara no mostraba emoción alguna. Se limitaba a mirar a todas partes, a la gente, los edificios, todo. Era el Día del niño, un fiesta local que no recordaba haber celebrado en su Konoha natal y toda la aldea parecía estar feliz.

Giro la cara a la derecha, enfocando su atención en un grupo de niños que reían ruidosamente en la plaza, junto a una gran fuente de piedra desde que él había llegado al asiento.

Se salpicaban unos a otros, gritando, persiguiéndose entre risas. Uno de ellos acabó dentro.

Se reían... para Itachi era tan confuso. ¿Qué tenía de divertido eso?

Al volver la vista al frente, encontró alguien delante de él.

Cabellos rubios hasta el hombro, ojos enormes, azules y vivos. Piel lechosa y una sonrisa que dejaba ver que le faltaba un diente, un colmillo.

Esa niña estaba delante suya, a un paso. Estudiándole confusa.

El kimono que vestía era tan blanco que al darle el sol directamente, Itachi creyó que brillaba.

– Ven, juega conmigo. – Sintió los dedos en su muñeca, tratando de levantarle, sin moverle ni un milímetro. – ¡Qué vengas!.

Tiró con fuerza, cayendo de culo en el momento en que el Itachi se zafó de su agarre con un leve movimiento de muñeca.

– Eres una niña muy rara. No te conozco y no quiero jugar. Vete. – Sonó tan frió que la niña se asustó un poco, pero a los pocos segundo se levantó de un salto, poniendo los brazos en jarras, apoyando las manos en las caderas.

– No soy una niña, idiota. – Apretó los labios enfadado. – Y no soy raro... Mi madre está con mi hermano pequeño y me aburro, Juega conmigo, tu estas también aburrido, ¿No?.

– No te conozco. – Repitió clavando sus ojos en el chico, sin creerse aún que lo fuera. Realmente parecía una niña, con el pelo largo y el kimono blanco.

El niño rubio acortó la distancia entre ellos, tomó su mano estrechándola entre la suya, y la movió arriba y abajo. Era un saludo.

Itachi pensó en al menos una docena de maneras de zafarse del agarre, pero no puso ninguna de ellas en marcha. No estaba acostumbrado a que le tocaran, pero ese niño no parecía una amenaza.

Lo había estudiado y etiquetado en los pocos segundos de conversación... aunque lo que le había hecho relajarse era saber que tenía un hermano pequeño.

Su mamá también acababa de tener un bebé, y su hermanito Sasuke era todo un mundo para él, tan pequeñito, indefenso...

– Me llamo Deidara, ¿Y tú?. – Le sonrió de nuevo, esperando escuchar su nombre.

– No te importa. – Soltó el agarre de un manotazo y miró a otro lado. Si su padre volvía y le pillaba perdiendo el tiempo estaría metido en un lio muy feo.

– Vale, "Noteimporta", Aunque tienes un nombre muy raro, vas a jugar conmigo. – Rodeó el banco y le empujó con ganas hasta levantarle de él. – Vamos.

Caminó alejándose del banco sin soltarle hasta una zona boscosa cercana. Itachi trazó el plano de vuelta al banco en su cabeza, y se dejó llevar sin lucha. Quizá ese niño sirviera para obtener información.

O ese creía creer mirándolo arrodillado en mitad del campo, con la cara pegada al suelo, señalando dentro de un agujero.

Miró dentro, mas por la insistencia del otro niño que por curiosidad real.

– Gazapos. – puntualizó serio.

– Son conejitos. – Le corrigió con chulería.

Itachi sonrió... e inmediatamente se asustó de haberlo hecho.

Era la primera vez en su vida que había bajado la guardia, y encima, delante de ese niño desconocido.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, pero si solo eran unos malditos conejos, estúpidas e inútiles bolas de pelo...

Su mente analítica no lograba entender la escena, se acababa de quedar en blanco.

El desconcierto dio paso a una extraña aceptación, y el resto del día, se dejó arrastrar por ese niño rubio y escandaloso de un lado a otro.

Hablaba sin parar, sin dejar de sonreír, sin importarle nada a su alrededor, sin ser consciente que Itachi era alguien peligroso y letal.

Para Deidara, Itachi solo era un niño triste que estaba solo en un banco.

Él estaba en la fuente con sus amigos, cuando le vio llegar con el grupo de adultos. También le observó después, cuando le dejaron solo, sentado, sin demostrar emoción alguna.

O eso parecía, por que a pesar de la distancia, Deidara pudo ver claramente su enorme tristeza, un peso gigante sobre su pequeña persona, gris y desolada, invisible ante un mundo cruel que ignoraba a los niños como tales y solo los veía como soldados que podían ser reemplazados sin remordimientos.

Deidara sabía todo eso, también era de una familia ninja, no le pillaba de sorpresa, pero afortunadamente para él, sus padres le querían lo suficiente como para dejarse ser niño de vez en cuando... aunque esa misma actitud fuera de lo mas cruel, si después le pedían que matase personas en nombre de su aldea.

Deidara conocía los dos lados de ser niño, el normal, aceptado, divertido y despreocupado y el otro, el de la guerra constante, la mentira, el que transformaba las personas en números, o en informes que quedaban olvidados en una estantería cuando no eran necesarios.

Pero ese otro niño, del que no sabía su nombre, parecía incapaz de disfrutar de nada, de sonreír, o de siquiera pensar en que hacer fuera del terrible mundo bélico que les usaba como meras herramientas.

Una voz femenina le sobresaltó de nuevo en la plaza de la fuente. No era consciente de cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni siguiera estaba preocupado por si su padre habría vuelto por él mientras habían estado mirando cosas sin importancia por toda la aldea de Iwa. Itachi había desconectado de su realidad para dejarse arrastrar inconscientemente por el otro niño, escandaloso e irritante.

La mujer llegó hasta ellos, y le regaño, por estar todo sucio y por no responder de inmediato.

Itachi se fijó en el pequeño que la señora portaba sobre su pecho. Era muy pequeñito, sin pelo, y estaba dormido.

– Este es mi hermanito. – Tiró de la mantita que cubría al bebé y al mismo tiempo acercó de un tirón a Itachi para que lo viera bien. – Y la chillona es mi mamá.

La mujer estrechó la mirada divertida y le arreó una palmada en lo alto de la cabeza, sin fuerza alguna. Su sonrisa era idéntica a la del niño.

– ¿Sabes que hora es, jovencito? – Arropó de nuevo al bebé durmiente con cariño. – Llevo buen rato buscándote. Tenemos que estar en casa antes de que vuelva papá y hay que dar de comer a tu hermano. – Miró al otro niño con calidez. – ¿Es tu amiga?

– Ja jajajaj... mamááááááááááá... Es un chico. – La sonrisita de Deidara ante la confusión de su madre le sentó un poco mal.

– Ah, lo siento. – Se disculpó sinceramente, algo a lo que el morenito no estaba acostumbrado, lo que le provocó un sonrojo involuntario. – Es que como tiene esa piel tan clarita, el pelito largo y la carita tan redonda, pensé que era una niña.

– No, mamá. Noteimporta es un niño... muy seco y callado, pero un niño... Creo que no sabe sonreír o que no ha cagado, por que siempre tiene esa cara de susto.

Deidara se llevó otro capón, en lo alto de la cabeza. La mamá volvió a acariciarle regañando al niño rubio con la mirada.

– Bueno, tenemos que irnos. – agarró a Deidara por la muñeca y tiró de él en dirección opuesta. – Siento si mi hijo se ha portado mal, no se lo tengas en cuenta... y no te quedes mucho rato en la calle, empieza a oscurecer.

Itachi volvió al banco, y se sentó, mirando la espalda de la mujer y de su extraño amigo alejarse de su posición. Pensó en lo que había sido la tarde, en lo que había visto y sentido.

Un Uchiha no tiene sentimientos. Su padre lo había repetido un millón de veces, pero era mentira, una sucia y enorme mentira.

Él había sentido, mil cosas por ese niño. No sabía si estaba bien o mal, solo que le había gustado...y también que nadie mas debía saberlo, y mucho menos su padre.

Deidara quedaría en su recuerdo como algo cálido y hermoso, de lo que nunca se olvidaría pero consciente en su totalidad de que no volverían a verse.

Fugaku esperaba que su primogénito ingresara en el Anbu en un par de años, y eso le alejaría sin remedio de cualquier contacto con los civiles mas que lo estrictamente necesario para completar algunas determinadas misiones, pero nada mas.

Cuando no trabajaban, los Anbu eran recluidos en el cuartel, o simplemente desaparecían.

Guardaría esa cálida sonrisa incompleta, a la que le faltaba un colmillo, esos rubios cabellos, esa vocecita chillona e irritante, esas pequeñas manitas de dedos regordetes, esa personita totalmente abrazable en los mas profundo de su memoria, en un lugar al que acudir cuando se sintiera realmente perdido y quisiera recordar lo que había sentido las últimas horas.

Por que no debía olvidar, jamás, que él era un ninja, un pequeño asesino.

Nada mas.

Y que Deidara había sido solo un sueño pasajero, que quedaría solo para él.

Días después volvió a la aldea, sin que nadie lo supiera, y no tardó en localizar la casa del rubio.

Espió varias veces, sin ser visto, envidiando la vida familiar que disfrutaban, tan diferente de la suya propia.

Su hermanito Sasuke, tan pequeño e indefenso como esa pareja de niños, ya encaminado a seguir la tradición asesina del clan Uchiha, encorsetado en un pasado de guerras y dolor del que parecía no querer salir.

Generación tras generación, las mismas ideas cerradas eran pasadas de padres a hijos, y así, año tras año, Itachi fue consciente de que su pequeño hermano sería un eficiente asesino como él mismo.

También le arrebatarían su infancia, sus sentimientos, su capacidad para sonreír, disfrutar, ser feliz...

...y él no podía simplemente dejar que pasara.

El tiempo pasó, siempre pasa, despacio, lento y a su ritmo, pero sin dejar que volvamos a repetir vivencias, solo una oportunidad para todo, despiadado como él solo...

Itachi no podía dejar de pensar en ese niño. Deidara había crecido igual que él. Ahora, con un cuerpo mas cercano al adulto, no paraba de preguntarse que habría sido de aquel niño sin colmillo, de eterna sonrisa y discurso interminable.

Ante sus ojos, Sasuke creció, imitando a Deidara en la manía de arrastrarle a todas partes, o de sonreírle sin mas, sin razón alguna ni sentido.

Y lo supo. Protegería a Sasuke de todo y todos, pero antes debía proteger a Deidara de él mismo.

Con la sangre de su clan aún fresca en la tela de su ropa, se encaminó a Iwa. No quiso matar a Sasuke, no se lo merecía, pero si alejó al clan entero de su hermano, y de la masacre que planeaban perpetrar en Konoha sin hacer distinción alguna.

Si no hubiese hecho nada, los aldeanos habrían quedado reducidos a polvo.

Sin culpa alguna, y con un peso inmenso en el corazón, Itachi recorrió Iwa como una sombra.

El susurro de su persona en el viento era lo único que demostraba su presencia, ni un ninja de la mas alta clase le habría detectado.

Y tal y como había pasado miles de veces, Deidara dormía despreocupado sobre el colchón, despatarrado, con las sábanas enredadas en sus, ahora, largas piernas y la boca abierta.

Entró en el cuarto por la ventana abierta. Ese chico no parecía ser consciente del peligro lo que facilitaba sus visitas, repetidas durante años sin que nadie mas que él supiera de ellas.

Se acercó, le observó y permaneció ahí no supo cuanto tiempo.

El hedor de la sangre en su ropa se fue disipando de su nariz, reemplazado por los aromas del rubio. Arcilla, explosivos... Deidara olía a sol, a naturaleza viva, a sonrisas dulces y a caricias furtivas.

Itachi deseó no tener que hacerle eso. No quería borrarle de su memoria, hacer que el rubio le olvidara con su sharingan, pero el simple hecho de que le conociera ya era una sentencia de muerte para el ninja de Iwa. Y él no quería ser la causa de su muerte.

Deslizó la mano por su vientre, sin llegar a tocarle, dibujando sus formas en el aire.

Se inclinó hacia delante, besando sus labios, sin temor alguno a ser descubierto, pero la alerta durante el sueño no parecía una de las habilidades de Deidara, y pudo besarle a gusto durante un largo rato.

Cansado de los besos, quiso mas, mucho mas. Lo quiso todo de él.

Se lo llevaría al olvido, sería su única posesión valiosa.

Dos niños que una vez se encontraron, pequeños asesinos convertidos en casi hombres, con un futuro por delante.

Sus sueños, sus sentimientos, sus anhelos, quedarían en ese cuarto, en ese cuerpo de cuya piel ya era adicto.

… la insistente luz del sol le hizo revolverse en el colchón. Se sentía cansado, dolorido.

Deidara se sentó confuso. Miró el rastro de sangre entre sus piernas sin saber que hacer a continuación, y sus dedos siguieron el rastro hasta las sábanas bajo su cuerpo.

No recordaba haberse desnudado, ni haber cerrado la ventana. Siempre la dejaba abierta con la esperanza de que ese niño, de cara triste, volviera a su vida y le encontrara.

El dolor le hizo curvarse hacia delante, pero no era un dolor fuerte, era mas como si hubiera forzado algo en su interior, algo que hasta ese día había estado relajado y tranquilo.

Confuso se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Le faltaba el aire, la consciencia. Algo en su interior le decía que debía sentirse así, perdido, profundamente herido.

Sintió como si le hubiesen arrancado parte de su alma, y la herida que había quedado hubiese sido cosida y curada sin dejar rastro, pero él podía sentirlo, en su corazón había un fuerte dolor que no se iba.

Había amado y lo había perdido en la misma noche.

Y Deidara no le recordaría, ni sus besos, ni sus caricias, ni los gemidos de ambos muriendo entre sus bocas. Ni las disculpas por la entrada ansiosa, ni los lamentos doloridos transformados en susurros obscenos, ni el aroma del sexo impregnando cada molécula del cuarto.

Nada quedaba ya de él en su memoria, solo un terrible vacío.

El pequeño asesino convertido en ninja.

El ninja siendo asesino.

Y nunca jamás volverían a verse, o eso creyó Itachi...

… hasta que en aquel templo rodeado de grotescas estatuas divinas, ese mercenario imprudente, especialista en explosivos, le desafió sin miedo.

Pain no se lo dijo, y el no esperaba volver a encontrarlo... solo esperaba que no le recordara.

La cercanía sería buena para saberlo...

Sin embargo, Deidara vio algo en esa figura a contra luz. Esos ojos ya los había visto antes... y, la punzada en su corazón le decía que era importante.

Y pensaba hacer que el otro se lo dijera, a como diera lugar.

Aunque tuviera que probar su arte en ese estúpido engreído Uchiha.

Sí, definitivamente, ser ninja era lo mejor que podía haber hecho con su vida.

Y volver a encontrase podía tener su lado divertido.

Itachi sonrió al darle la espalda y Sasori no pudo evitar darse cuenta de ese gesto.

Deidara se había convertido en una criatura adorable... un hombre que nada tenía que ver con aquél pequeño escandaloso... bueno, no del todo.

Seguía siendo igual de irritante.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar, que el futuro le diera una segunda oportunidad para averiguar en cuantas cosas mas había cambiado.

Fin.

0000000000000000000

Bueno, primero gracias por la invitación y espero que el resultado te haya gustado.

Y a quien lea esto, lo mismo, espero que la historia te agrade y si dejas coment, me harás muy feliz y tendré ganas de escribir mas itadei jejeje

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


End file.
